


a delicious shade of red

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [4]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kinda Fluffy, Oneshot, Smut, bacon pancakes, fall leaves, idk - Freeform, implied sex, short fic, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(sorry my writing sloppy, but I haven't slept in four days)</p><p>October 4th:</p><p>you and marshall lee had spent the day adventuring. when walking through the woods, his teasing goes a bit too far,</p><p>I will add an actual sex scene later but i'mma sleep first</p>
            </blockquote>





	a delicious shade of red

It was a chilly day in aaa on october 4th. You and marshall lee had somehow ended up in a deep and beautiful forest after a day of adventuring. You’d been heading home for lunch but got side-tracked.

You wandered with him though the trees of orange, yellow, brown, and red, admiring the scenery, attempting to ignore the bitter cold that nipped at your face.

You wished you could hide inside your bunny hat completely as a chilly breeze covered you in goosebumps.

“you okay there, little girl?” marshall asked, floating beside you. You’d always hated that nickname, but decided to play along.

“yes, little boy.” You smirked, hoping his wouldn’t notice your shivers.

“no you’re not.” He teased, floating upside down in front of you, stopping you in your path. “you’re cold.” He smirked, and you blushed slightly. Yes, it was true. You’d had a crush on marshall for a while now. And he just loved using it against you.  
He twisted so he was right side up, and stared you right in the eyes.

“would you like me to warm you up?” he voice was as smooth as silk, and the look in his eyes set your gut on fire, but you werent going to let him get away with it this time.

You punched his shoulder – a bit harder than you meant to – and laughed.

“c’mon marshall, quit messing around! I’ve gotta get home!” you said, stepping around him with a nervous smile on your face.

He scoffed lightly, then laughed, following you again.

“alright fine,” he said with false casualty, “but would you mind handing me those?” he pointed at some leaves on a branch that were a lovely crimson red.

“fine.” You sighed, turning and getting on your tiptoes and picking the majority of them before hading them to marshal.

“I dunno why you couldn’t have gotten those yourself.” You said, getting ready to run and jump over a wide stream that cut through the forest.

You took off sprinting, but as you lept off the bank, you realized you werent going to make it, and braced yourself for the bone chilling water.

But oddly enough, it never came. Marshall had picked you up by your underarms, and carried you across the rest of the way.

“because I needed an excuse so you would turn around and I could stare at your ass.” He said matter of factly as he set you down on the dying grass.

Your blush worsened, and you gripped your pack’s straps and began walking again.

He chuckled, floating right above you, watching.

“what?” you say, annoyed and slightly embarrassed. You came to a complete stop, staring straight up at him, your hands still gripped around the straps on your shoulders.

He shrugged, lifting one of the leaves you gave him from his pocket and sucking the red from it.

“I wonder what your blush would taste like…” he said with false dreaminess, smirking down at you as your blush grew redder.

“get your ass down here, lee! Now!” you spoke very firmly, determined to shut him up and wipe that smug look off his face.

He shrugged, dropping the now gray leaf, and slowly floated downward.

Once he was in arm’s reach, you yanked him down, slamming him against a nearby tree, pinning him to the trunk.

“woah! Look, Y/N I’m-“ you clamped a hand over his mouth, and got real close to him.

“look…if you don’t shut up and cut this cheap flirty crap, I’m gonna teach you a lesson. And you don’t want that do you, bad little boy?” you growled quiety, staring into his eyes the whole time.

He had a light blush on his cheeks, and you knew he possessed more than enough power to push you away. To kill you even!

But he didn’t.

You could feel his lips forming a crooked smile, and you removed your hand.

You thought for a moment, then decided to kiss him.

It was long, soft, and sweet. Something you hadn’t expected to get with him. 

When you pulled apart, there was nothing but silence. 

Then he kissed you.

Your hands tangle in his hair, your eyes closing.

Then you wake up.  
***  
You slowly open your eyes, finding the curtains closed, blocking the sunlight.

You stretched, letting out a small quick, and you heard a chuckle beside you.

You slowly rolled over to find marshall lee lying there.

“good morning.” He smirked as you blushed, the previous evening’s memories slowly coming back to you.

You sat straight up, the blanket falling down and exposing your bare chest, which you quickly covered with the blanket again.

“oh my glob.” You replied, realizing what had happened.

“are you okay?” he asked, staring up at you from where he lay.

You nodded, still processing.

“we did tier 13.” You said, beginning to panic.

He nodded. “hell yeah we did.”

You shook your head, standing and betting dressed, tossing him his clothes.

“get dressed- hurry!” you hissed quietly.

He had a hurt look on his face, but began dressing anyway.

“look marshall,” you said, hurrying towards the door and locking it after you had your shorts on.

“yesterday was awesome, and I’m really glad we…did what we did. I’m only rushing you out because if cake catches you, she will kill you. I am not exaggerating at all.” You panted as you shoved him towards the window.

he smiled, relieved.

“and here I was thinking you didn’t like me.”

You rolled your eyes, handing him an umbrella to protect him from the sun.

He opened it as you opened the window, pushing him out of it.

“are you trying to kill me?” he asked.

“you can fly, idiot!” you scowled, crossing your arms.

He sighed, and cocked his head. “you look so pretty when you’re angry.”

You blushed slightly. “thanks.” You murmured before he kissed you once more and flew off.

You watched him for a moment before turning and unlocking your door, meeting cake in the kitchen.

“honey?” she said, turning and placing bacon pancakes on your plate.

“yeah?” you muttered, your mouth already full.

“why do you smell like marshall lee?”

You dropped your fork.

You had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
